Words
by supergirl3684
Summary: When a hunt goes wrong, John has words for Dean...Bobby's left to fix Dean...and Deal with John in a surprisingly 'parent' manner... WARNING: Spanking of Adult...don't like, DON'T READ!


** WORDS**

**Summary:** After a hunt goes back John has "words" for Dean…Dean   
shatters and Bobby is left to put him back together…and  
deal John.

**READ:** I got this idea after read "That's My Boy" and "I'm proud of  
You Son" by Adder574. It was with the author's permission  
that I wrote this story and turned it into a discipline  
story. Please note anything in between are direct quotes   
from Adder574 stories.

**READ2:** Wrote this story in answer to a challenge on a yahoo group!

**A/N :** I'd like to thank Adder574 for allowing me to use her   
story as a basis for my story!

**A/N 2:** If you'd like to read Adder574 stories please contact me and   
I'll give you the link.

Dean couldn't help the smile that came to his lips as he pulled up to Bobby's house. He'd known Bobby since he was around seven; it was well known within the Winchester family that though Bobby loved them all, his love for Dean was doubled. No Winchester knew why but they all accepted it for what it was.

It was because of that fact that John readily accepted to take up a hunt for a fear demon when Bobby had asked him too. John realized that Bobby hadn't seen the boy for almost a year and was probably getting antsy.

Dean smiled once again as he copied his dads movements and grabbed his bag out of the impala's trunk. The drive had been nice as John had driven the truck, leaving Dean alone to his thoughts in the impala.

He watched as Bobby hugged his father and then stepped forward to allow Bobby to hug him also. There were no words spoken between the two…just an understanding of sorts. Leading the way into the house Bobby smiled at Dean.

"Why don't you go unpack and I'll bring you a sandwich."

Dean nodded and left the two older hunters alone to catch up. Bobby joined him some twenty minutes later. "How's it going?"

Dean shrugged, not wanting to answer.

"Is he treating you ok Junior or should he sleep on the porch tonight?"

Dean couldn't stop the chuckle from leaving his lips. The fact that Bobby made his dad sleep on the porch whenever John messed up always made him laugh. "No, we're fine; it's just…tense."

"Take a nap, it'll help."

"I can't; dad wants me to…"

"You just leave your daddy to me boy; now rest." After ruffling Dean's hair Bobby left him alone to nap.

Dean lay down but was unable to sleep. The truth was he hadn't slept well in months…two months to be exact…ever since Sam had left for college. Dean was proud of his baby brother; after all not everyone could say THEIR brother was going to Harvard. It had been tough though…Sam and John had gotten into a major fight about his leaving. Like usual they put Dean in the middle of it but Dean went quiet not wanting to get involved. More then that though…he was proud of Sam but he was also sad and slightly hurt with his brother's leaving.

In the end Sam had stormed out of the house and now refused to answer his phone. Dean blamed John and John, openly, blamed Dean. John said that Dean babied Sam too much. Dean agreed but wasn't ashamed for he wanted Sam to have a normal life as much as Sam did…if not more.

After an hour of tossing and turning Dean got up and went to the kitchen. The tension between father and son was obvious and Bobby did his best to act as mediator.

Since Bobby had done the majority of the research before they got there, Dean and John were able to hunt the next night. To Dean's amusement Bobby had made both, he and John, eat three full meals; not that Dean was complaining. As darkness fell Bobby walked the Winchesters to the truck. "You boys have everything?"

John rolled his eyes and nodded his head in response. He started walking faster and muttering under his breath, "…not a boy…old man…idiot…"

Shooting a grin at Dean, Bobby called out, "Careful there Johnny, I'm sure the porch misses you!"

The muttering quickly stopped causing the two others to start laughing. It wasn't often Dean got to his father taking orders from someone.

"Dean, how about a burger and beer when you're done?"

Dean nodded, rubbing the amulet around his neck absentmindedly. Bobby slipped an arm around the youngest hunter. "You ok kid?"

"I'm fine Bobby." The rubbing stopped as Dean gripped the amulet lightly.

Bobby couldn't help but grin; standing with him was no longer the smart mouth 23 year old but the scared 7 year old he'd first met. His protective instincts kicked in. "You sure you're ok son?"

Dean nodded and flashed Bobby a smile as he climbed into the truck. As father and son drove away Bobby shook his head. 'How,' he wondered 'did a scraped knee turn me into acting like the boy's second father'?

As the duo pulled up to the haunted house Dean took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

"You ready son?"

"Yes, sir"

The first walk through the building produced no fear demon so the two split up, hoping a second sweep of the first floor would produce…something. John was in the family room when he heard a crash come from the dining room where Dean was.

"Dean!" John ran to his son who was sitting on the floor in the corner. "Are you hurt?"

When he got no response John put a hand on Dean's shoulder and could feel his son trembling. It was only then he understood; the fear demon had gotten to Dean. "Dean, come on…you need to snap out of it."

Dean remained unresponsive and John knew he had no choice but to leave the hunt for someone else. He wrapped his arms around Dean and got him to stand. With a final glare to the room he walked his son to the truck and left.

All the way home the fear demons words haunted Dean. The words echoed in his head. You fight and you fight for this family. But the truth is they don't need you, not like you need them.

Dean said nothing as they pulled up to Bobby's; he got out of the truck and walked into the house. Bobby found father and son in the living room. "What happened?"

John turned his glare to the older hunter. "He let the demon get to him. I had to stop the hunt so I could get him out."

John turned his look onto his son. "I am so disappointed in you, Dean. You know these things read minds and will do anything to get to you. You have to suck it up and be strong. It's a good thing Sam wasn't here to see that pathetic display. How could you have protected him if you were cowering in a corner? I didn't raise you to be weak and that's what you showed tonight, weakness. I need to know I can rely on you and with the way you acted tonight, how can I? How can I trust you to be the back up I need?"

At his father's words Dean turned to look at him. His eyes were empty…so empty that John stopped yelling and stared back at him. John closed his eyes momentarily as he realized what he'd just said. He tried to speak but no words would come out. Dean didn't wait to hear any words though; he walked out of the house. The action spoke volumes to the two left standing.

John watched his son's retreating back and didn't look back until he heard a noise that was all too familiar. He turned and saw Bobby aiming a shot gun at his head.

"GET OUT!" Bobby shouted.  
"Bobby, I'm sorry. I just lost my temper," John started, attempting to appease the other hunter.  
"Did you not hear me the first time, Johnny? GET OUT!"  
"I'll get Dean and go," John said finally.  
"I didn't say anything about Dean leaving, just you. You call your son tomorrow from a hotel. You as much as set foot on my property again though, and I will have you arrested. Do not test me on this. You can come back when Dean wants to see you."

John knew he had no choice but to obey the older hunters command and he did. Bobby followed John outside, shot gun still in hand. Before getting in the truck John tired to talk to Bobby but was stopped.

"I don't want to hear one word from your mouth Jonathan Dean. Get in the truck and go."

The guilt in John's eyes was enough for Bobby to lower the gun but not his stance. John was tempted to try to speak one more time but seeing Bobby's stern gaze he knew it was pointless. He got into his truck and rolled the window down knowing the older hunter would have some final instructions.

"There's a hotel about three miles out of town, get a room there. I'll come down in a few days to check on you. Call Dean tomorrow and give him the usual info. Make sure you only leave to get meals…and John, no drinking."

John nodded his head in understanding and drove away. Bobby stayed and watched until he could no longer see the truck.

After putting his gun away, Bobby went to find Dean. Expecting to find the boy in one of his garages he was surprised to find him in the impala, tears streaming down his face.

"Dean?" Dean's eyes flicked at him momentarily before going back to stare straight ahead at the steering wheel.

Bobby felt the lump in his throat grow. Putting his arms around the smaller hunter, Bobby pulled Dean into a hug. When Dean clung to him Bobby began to realize just how vulnerable Dean really was.

After an hour in the impala Bobby talked Dean into going inside the house and into bed. Bobby ate a light supper before falling asleep on the couch…just in case Dean needed him.

The next morning an embarrassed Dean tried to leave but the older hunter refused to let him. Bobby kept Dean as busy as he could; making it impossible for Dean to think about what had happened the day before. John, as ordered, called after lunch and spoke to Dean.

"I'm sorry Dean-o…I…didn't mean what I said."

"When are we going back?"

"That's up to you…and Bobby."

"I gotta go."

Father and son hung up; both feeling bad and alone. Dean went back to work finally understanding what Bobby was doing. John laid on the bed and let loose the tears he'd been holding in.

Bobby waited till the third day, when he was sure Dean wouldn't leave, to go visit John. "Son, I'm gonna go to town and run some errands. I left a list on the fridge of some things that have to be done. You think you can handle it?"

Dean nodded and Bobby, after once again ruffling his hair, left. Bobby wanted to hurry; even though Dean acted ok Bobby knew that Dean was still smarting from his dad's words.

Bobby waved as he pulled away from the house. He saw Dean wave quickly before ducking his head. Bobby knew that Dean was blushing at getting caught looking out the window.

-------------

As he pulled into the hotel parking lot Bobby tried to keep his anger down. Anger, he knew would help no one.

--Knock, knock-- John looked through the peep hole before unlocking the door and permitting the older man to enter.

"Have you eaten?"

John nodded and pointed to the empty carton on the table.

"What happened John?"

"I don't know. I didn't mean what I said Bobby; I swear!"

"You said them John. Nothing can change that. You of all people should know better. How often did you yell at the boys and tell them that words can hurt?"

"Is he okay?"

"He will be."

Bobby hadn't hesitated in his answer. He knew it would take a while but Dean would be okay in the end. Besides, he would never tell anyone, not even John, what had transpired at his place.

"Bobby…"

John looked down at his hands; when he looked back up Bobby could see and feel the guilt spewing off the younger man. Bobby shook his head not knowing how to help the eldest Winchester.

"Jonathan Dean, what would you have done if Dean had talked to Sammy that way?"

"You know damn well what I'd do Bobby. I'd make sure the boy couldn't sit…what are doing Bobby?"

John took a step away from Bobby who was slowly taking his belt off.

"Bobby…man come on…"

"Do you think that because you're a dad that it means you can say what ever you want and it's ok? That you can hurt your sons with your words and there are no consequences?"

"I know there are certain consequences but I'm NOT a little kid any more."

"You acted like when you said those things to Dean. There are two options the way I see it Johnny. One, you take your punishment like the man you say you are or two, you refuse and you get it anyway but you get extra for all the fun you caused."

John closed his eyes; he knew Bobby was right but…'damn him to hell anyways!' He opened his eyes and nodded, wondering how they were going to do this.

Bobby pulled out the desk chair and lifted his left on it. "You can keep your boxers up but the pants come down Johnny."

John had to stop himself from snorting in disbelief. "I-I agree that…but not that way. Please Bobby, anything but that."

"Jonathan Dean Winchester Senior you have three seconds to get your butt over here. One…two…thank you."

John walked to Bobby's side, his hands shaking. 'Is this what the boys feel when I..?' John looked at the older hunter and Bobby knew where Sam had gotten his puppy dog eyes from.

No words were spoken between the two as John pushed his jeans to his knees and Bobby placed him over his raised knee. John tensed as he waited; Bobby didn't make him wait long and soon he set a steady rhythm of swats from his belt. After a dozen swats John started making sounds of distress; he'd forgotten how much it hurt to get…

swat, swat "OW!" swat, swat "Bobby!" swat, swat "Stop, please!" swat, swat "No!"

John hated himself for crying out like a kid but the pain was more then he remembered. As Bobby brought the belt down twice on the same spot John gave up, hung his head, and cried. Bobby took his hung head and cries as his cue to stop.

He began rubbing circles on the younger man's back; when John's sobs turned to sniffles Bobby helped him stand and straighten his clothes.

John stood looking younger then his years and Bobby gave him a sad smile. "Come here Johnny." John walked into Bobby's hug and cried.

"Why don't you take a nap Johnny? I'll stay till you wake up."

John allowed himself to be led to the bed and helped to lie down on his stomach. Long after he fell asleep Bobby stared at him. He knew that father and son would mend their relationship but…it would never truly be the exact same again…

**EPOLOGUE:** Five days after John had words for Dean, Dean called him wanting another try at the fear demon…together they would succeed. When the duo got back to Bobby's John told the story of how Dean took down the demon. Dean forgave John, just as Bobby had predicted and their relationship would be rocky for a few more months but that too got back on track. As for John and Bobby…it would be a year before the two would talk but they too got their friendship back on track.

THE END


End file.
